wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet tamer
Pet Tamers are NPC's that you can fight in a pet battle, similar to PvP pet battles. In order to battle these NPCs, you have to have a quest, which you can get from any Battle Pet Trainer. Not to be confused with the tamers, these NPCs teach you Battle Pet Training, and can often give you quests and sell you a race-specific battle pet. Aspiring Pet Tamers The first quest you get to fight pet tamers is either or , depending on your faction. These are the Aspiring Pet Tamers, which have the lowest level pets and are the easiest to beat of all the pet tamers. Master Pet Tamers After you defeat an Aspiring Pet Tamer, you will be able to get additional quests to defeat the Master Pet Tamers of Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, and later Outland, Northrend, and Cataclysm. Once you complete each quest, you can go back and battle each Master Pet Tamer individually from that quest in a Daily quest that you get by talking to the tamer you want to battle again. For some reason, there are no Master Pet Tamers in Pandaria or Draenor. Eastern Kingdoms Kalimdor Outland Northrend Cataclysm Broken Isles Others During the Darkmoon Faire, you can talk to Jeremy Feasel to get a daily quest to defeat him in a pet battle. Grand Master Pet Tamers Once you have defeated all of the Master Pet Tamers in an area, you will unlock another quest to defeat the Grand Master Pet Tamer in that particular area. In Pandaria, the quest is to defeat multiple Grand Master Pet Tamers there. When you complete that quest, it unlocks the Grand Master Aki quest and the Pandaren Spirit Tamer quest, in addition to the Beasts of Fable quest, which is to defeat the Legendary Battle Pets of Pandaria. Pandarian Tamers Pandarian Spirit Tamers Draenor Broken Isles Others Super Epic Grand Master Tamer Currently, only one of these exists, in the Broken Isles. What is special about this particular tamer is that rather than having their own pets to battle with, they fight the pet battle themselves. Celestial Pet Tamer Flying Pet Tamer Celestial Tournament During the Celestial Tournament, the NPCs you battle do not have titles of pet tamers, but they are very similar to the Grand Master Pet Tamers. They each have three Legendary pets at level 25. The only difference with the Celestial Tournament is that it is a special battle pet scenario where you fight a random group of three tamers which resets each week. Additionally, you cannot heal or revive any of your pets between battles. The Celestial Tournament is unlocked on the Timeless Isle once you have completed the achievement, , which is to raise 15 battle pets to level 25. Celestial Tournament Tamers Garrison Menagerie In your garrison in Draenor, you can build a Menagerie once your garrison is level 3 and you have completed the Pets Versus Pets quest. At level 1, it attracts an elite pet or group of pets that you can battle each day with either the daily quest Scrappin' or Battle Pet Roundup, to get Pet Charms. When your Menagerie is level 3, which requires the achievement , to win 150 pet battles in Draenor, you will instead get the daily quest, Mastering the Menagerie, which instead rewards a Big Bag of Pet Supplies. It can contain Battle-Training Stones, Pet Charms, and a few battle pets. Traveling Pet Tamers Once your Menagerie is level 3, you can also sometimes be visited by one of the traveling pet tamers. These tamers, either Kura Thunderhoof or Erris the Collector, depending on your faction, will give you a daily quest, Critters of Draenor, to defeat them in a pet battle. Unlike many other tamers, however, these two do not always have the same battle pets, and you cannot see which pets they have before entering the battle. However, Wowhead posts the three pets for the day in the box on the right labeled "Today in Draenor", under the title "Critters of Draenor" if you want to find out. There may not be a traveling pet tamer at your garrison every day, but if you travel to someone else's garrison who does have one, you can still complete the daily quest for that day. Critters of Draenor Teams * , , * , , * , , * , , * , , External links ;Wowhead ;Guides